sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Kim Hyun Ah - Ice Cream Feat. Maboos
'Detalles' *'Titulo:' 아이스크림 (Ice Cream)right|200px *'Artista:' HyunA Feat. Maboos (ElectroBoyz) *'Mini Álbum:' Melting *'Pista:' 2 *'Género:' Pop Dance *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 22-Octubre-2012 *'Agencia: 'CUBE Entertainment 'Romanización' Everybody, I said... Everybody! Report to the dance floor Miss HyunA is back! She's back! Ice cream, Ice cream I'll melt you down like Ice cream Ice cream, Ice cream I'll melt you down like Ice cream Nan dalkomhan Ice cream Neon nog anaelilgeol Sangkeumhan Ice cream - cream cream cream cream Chocolate Ice cream Nae kaman pibucheoleom Dalkomhan Ice cream - cream cream cream cream Oh Hey boy, da illo wayo (come on!) Modu hanagati, da toggat i nal bogon Hey girl (yeah) nan molla molla molla Noga beoliljido molla Seoduleuji, ma boy Ma diamond ring... so bling bling! Boyeojulge nae Sexy swag Hanbeon bomyeon da, hoghaji Wen manhamyeon da hangboghaji I got 31 flava, taelon banilla, cheoleom dalkomhae neol nog illa, illailla (You got that?) Oneul neon jinja keun il na Nan dalkomhan Ice cream Neon nog anaelilgeol Sangkeumhan Ice cream - cream cream cream cream Chocolate Ice cream Nae kaman pibucheoleom Dalkomhan Ice cream - cream cream cream cream Naega mam e deul eossnayo, ja geuleom dagawayo Geunyang meonghani, chyeodaboji malgo Salanghae jullae, naman bwajullae - neo neo neo neon Naege pug pajyeodeulgeol I'll melt you down like Ice cream I'll melt you down like Ice cream Ma diamond ring... so bling bling! Boyeojulge nae Sexy swag Hanbeon bomyeon da, hoghaji Wen manhamyeon da hangboghaji I got 31 flava, Shooting star (pop pop!) neol nog illa, illailla (One more time) Oneul neon jinja keun il na Nan dalkomhan Ice cream Neon nog anaelilgeol Sangkeumhan Ice cream - cream cream cream cream Chocolate Ice cream Nae kaman pibucheoleom Dalkomhan Ice cream - cream cream cream cream Naega mam e deul eossnayo, ja geuleom dagawayo Geunyang meonghani, chyeodaboji malgo Salanghae jullae, naman bwajullae - neo neo neo neon Naege pug pajyeodeulgeol Hands in the air, Heundeuleo Oh yeah Hands in the air, Let me see you get down low low low Hands in the air, Dagat I Oh yeah (Oh yeah) I'll melt you down like Ice cream I'll melt you down like Ice cream Nan dalkomhan Ice cream Neon nog anaelilgeol Sangkeumhan Ice cream - cream cream cream cream Chocolate Ice cream Nae kaman pibucheoleom Dalkomhan Ice cream - cream cream cream cream I'll melt you down like Ice cream! 'Español' Todo el mundo dije todo el mundo reportense en la pista de baile HyunA ah vuelto ella a regresado Helado Helado Voy a derretirte como un helado Helado helado Voy a derretirte como un helado Soy como un dulce helado que va derretirte Fresco helado, crema crema crema crema Helado de chocolate como mi piel oscura Dulce Helado, crema crema crema crema Oh Hey chico, todos vienen aquí (vengan) Cada persona voltea a mirarme Hey chica, (si) yo no sé, no sé No sé si podrías derretirte Chico, no te apresures Mi anillo de diamantes tan brillante Te voy a mostrar mi lado sexy Una mirada en mí y todos caen por mí Sería mejor si te rindieras Tengo 31 sabores a veces soy dulce como vainilla Yo podría derretirte, (tienes que?) hoy estás en un gran problema Soy como un dulce helado, te voy a derretir Fresco helado, crema crema crema crema Helado de chocolate como mi piel oscura Dulce Helado, crema crema crema crema ¿Te gusto? Entonces ven a mí No sólo con la mirada vacía me miras ¿Me amas? o ¿Será que sólo me miras? Tú, Tú, Tú, caerás profundamente dentro de mí Voy a derretirte como un helado Voy a derretirte como un helado Mi anillo de diamantes tan brillante Te voy a mostrar mi lado sexy Una mirada en mí y todos caen por mí Sería mejor si te rindieras Tengo 31 sabores A veces una estrella fugaz de pop pop Podría derretirte (una vez más) hoy estás en un gran problema Soy como un dulce helado que va derretirte Fresco helado, crema crema crema crema Helado de chocolate como mi piel oscura Dulce Helado, crema crema crema crema ¿Te gusto? Entonces ven a mí No sólo con la mirada vacía me miras ¿Me amas? o ¿Será que sólo me miras? Tú, Tú, Tú, caerás profundamente dentro de mí Las manos en el aire, sacudan oh sí Las manos en el aire, Veamos si las pones baja baja baja Las manos en el aire todo el mundo oh sí (oh sí) Voy a derretirte como un helado Voy a derretirte como un helado Soy como un dulce helado que va derretirte Fresco helado, crema crema crema crema Helado de chocolate como mi piel oscura Dulce Helado, crema crema crema crema Voy a derretirte como un helado 'Hangul' Everybody, I said everybody Report to the dance floor Yeah Miss Hyuna is back She is back Ice cream Ice cream I’ll melt you down like Ice cream Ice cream Ice cream I’ll melt you down like Ice cream 난 달콤한 Ice cream 넌 녹아내릴걸 상큼한 Ice cream cream cream cream cream 초콜렛 Ice cream 내 까만 피부처럼 달콤한 Ice cream cream cream cream cream Oh Hey boy 다 일로 와요 (come on!) 모두 하나같이 다 똑같이 날 보곤 Hey girl (yeah) 난 몰라 몰라 몰라 녹아 버릴지도 몰라 서두르지 마 Boy My diamond ring so bling bling 보여줄게 내 Sexy swag 한번 보면 다 혹하지 웬만하면 다 항복하지 I got thirty-one flava 때론 바닐라처럼 달콤해 널 녹일라일라 일라 (You got that) 오늘 넌 진짜 큰일 나 난 달콤한 Ice cream 넌 녹아내릴걸 상큼한 Ice cream cream cream cream cream 초콜렛 Ice cream 내 까만 피부처럼 달콤한 Ice cream cream cream cream cream 내가 맘에 들었나요 자 그럼 다가와요 그냥 멍하니 쳐다보지 말고 사랑해줄래 나만 봐줄래 너 너 너 넌 내게 푹 빠져들걸 I’ll melt you down like Ice cream I’ll melt you down like Ice cream Ma diamond ring so bling bling 보여줄게 내 Sexy swag 한번 보면 다 혹하지 웬만하면 다 항복하지 I got thirty-one flava 때론 Shooting star pop pop 널 녹일라 일라 일라 (One more time) 오늘 넌 진짜 큰일 나 난 달콤한 Ice cream 넌 녹아 내릴 걸 상큼한 Ice cream cream cream cream cream 초콜렛 Ice cream 내 까만 피부처럼 달콤한 Ice cream cream cream cream cream 내가 맘에 들었나요 자 그럼 다가와요 그냥 멍하니 쳐다보지 말고 사랑해줄래 나만 봐줄래 너 너 너 넌 내게 푹 빠져들걸 Hands in the air air 흔들어 Oh yeah Hands in the air air Let me see you get down low low low Hands in the air air 다같이 Oh yeah (Oh yeah) I’ll melt you down like Ice cream I’ll melt you down like Ice cream 난 달콤한 Ice cream 넌 녹아 내릴 걸 상큼한 Ice cream cream cream cream cream 초콜렛 Ice cream 내 까만 피부처럼 달콤한 Ice cream cream cream cream cream I’ll melt you down like Ice cream 'Video' center|516 px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop